


I watch you choking

by Umi (umichii)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, post-TYL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder if you ever thought of waking up from a nap, only to see nothing and to feel nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I watch you choking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KHR fest, with the prompt funeral; “your stagnant beauty makes me glare”

_Whisper, whisper, all the hushed voices never stop,_

 

‘You’re such an idiot,’ I always say, and even in death, I will still say it. Even when you’re choking on your own blood, I’ll still remind you how much of an idealistic fool you are.

 

Do you think your smile is enough?

 

No, it never is.

 

Do you think hope can do it?

 

No, it can never do.

 

And even when it’s red on white on black and concrete and dirt, I’ll ask you, ‘why the thought and the sentiments?’

 

You’ll smile at me, even when I don’t know where blood meets lips anymore, and then you’ll just close your eyes as if a nap will suffice. And sometimes, I wonder if you ever thought of waking up from a nap, only to see nothing and to feel nothing.

 

 

_What say you now as ashes fall?_

The funeral is silent, almost ominous lest another falls. The chapel is small, only a few of attendance. The Cavallone child says naught a word nor cries a river. A roll of tear is enough, just a blink of it, yet a single drop is enough to convey the love for the father lost. The wife is nowhere to be seen, and this Hibari finds nothing to ponder about; just a passing realizing, nothing of worth.

 

He enters, he glares, and he leaves, murderous black amidst solemnity. Even the man who claims to be his master yet isn’t mentions nothing; the Vongola simply stares, nods, then turns away to feign attention and concern.

 

Yet it is only when he is finally outside did he bother to release a breath, a momentary lapse of control, a sudden heave of breath as reality comes crashing in. But it doesn’t stop; it never does. It keeps going and going until he loses it, and then rage is all he can feel.

 

And then nothing.

 

He knew it coming, he saw it coming.

 

And he will walk away with nothing.

 


End file.
